Crowded Loneliness
by shortysportsluva
Summary: Our favorite characters are taken on a surprise beach trip by their Auntie. Sunako is left to suffer in the world of all things light... Can she survive? Funny arguments and situations that will leave you laughing your head off.
1. Vacation and Lacy Lingerie

**Hey all it has been forever since I have updated and I decided to start a new story... Although this may not be what some of you want... Too bad. I promise to update all of my other stories when this period of writer's block ends. I'm just upset as you are and trust me frustrated. Well whatever. **

**Please enjoy this new story and review!**

She sighed in content. The wind blew through her hair as she closed her eyes. The cold of the night seeped beneath her clothes.

"It's so peaceful," she said as she balanced herself effortlessly across the banister of the balcony. He began to step along the thin marble surface.

"NAKAHARA SUNAKO!!" a voice rang up the stairs and outside.

Sunako's eyes widened as she fell over the side onto the hard floor.

"Ouch… That damned person… idiot… what's he thinking?" Sunako murmured angrily under her breath as she rubbed the spot where she fell.

"Su… na… ko…" Kyohei panted heavily, leaning against the door way. Sunako paid him no attention and sat in heavy silence. The things around her began to wilt instantly.

Kyohei was savoring long gulps of air when Sunako decided to leave.

"WAIT A MINUTE, DAMNIT!" Kyohei caught up with her as Sunako walked down the hallway to her room.

Sunako sighed. "It's the middle of the night… what do you want?" she said glaring.

Kyohei shuddered. "Well… I'm kind of hungry… I was hoping you could maybe make me a snack?"

Sunako's temper was rising and fast. 'HE thinks he can just interrupt my alone time to make him some food to eat?!'

"ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY HELPLESS?!" Sunako stood in front of a quivering Kyohei. 'This guy…'

"Uhm… so is that a no?"

"GAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Footsteps thudded throughout the house. Almost immediately, three other boys came running to Sunako's aid… or Kyohei's because he was most likely to be beaten to a pulp by the time they reached their destination.

"Sunako-chan!!" Yuki yelped tripping over his own two feet.

"Sunako-chan, please don't do anything rash…" Ranmaru and Takenaga came rushing down the stairs, in turn tripping over Yuki. By the time they stood up again, Sunako had Kyohei by the cuff of his shirt. He was trying to get off of her.

"Jeeze woman, get the hell off of me!"

Yuki and Ranmaru went behind Sunako and grabbed her arms. Takenaga stood in front of the choking Kyohei. In the midst of her anger, Sunako didn't realize who was holding her. On her right side Yuki 

grasped her arm. He was wearing blue, silk pajamas with the top unbuttoned, revealing his tiny frame. On her left, Ranmaru held her tightly while only being dressed in his boxers, leaving little to the imagination.

Sunako's breathe quickened. Her eyes were wide in fear as she gazed in front of her. Takenaga was wearing a robe with a pair of wire rimmed glasses on. The boys looked down at themselves and then back up again.

"Uh oh…"

Blood dripped rapidly down Sunako's face. She fell to the floor, faint.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Yuki freaked out at the sight of blood everywhere.

"Holy crap Kyohei, what did you do?" Takenaga asked attempting to stop the nosebleed. Ranmaru came back with another box of tissues.

"Yeah, she looked more pissed off than usual," Ranmaru said.

"I just asked her to make me a snack…." Kyohei said rubbing his hand through his hair and shrugged.

The three other boys either scoffed or slapped their hand to their foreheads. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Takenaga scolded.

"How do you expect her to think good of us if you keep messing it up? Personally, I don't care what she thinks of you because you're just screwing up our hard work!" Ranmaru put his hand in its comfortable spot under his bangs.

Yuki yawned. "I'm going back to bed. Kyohei I swear if you piss her off again…" the midget teenager went off into a rant on the way to his room while Kyohei blinked… surprised.

"Tch… Whatever…" Usual Kyohei, ego too big to admit he was stupid enough to disrupt the sadistic girl… late at night especially.

-In Sunako's Room-

The taste of blood still lingered in her mouth. She rolled her eyes and stared at her favorite doll, Hiroshi-kun.

"What do I have to do for some time alone?" Sunako sighed and flipped through a horror manga she began reading a few days ago. Gore always made her feel at ease. It was like the creatures in the movies represented parts of herself that she despised. And at the end of the movie when the problem was resolved, she felt a weight lift off of her shoulders. That was until she heard Kyohei's annoying voice…

Morning came soon after Sunako fell asleep, and rather than having to awake to beautiful people desecrating her darkness, Sunako trudged downstairs.

"Good morning, Sunako-chan!" Yuki greeted with a smile. She replied with a tired grunt. No sleep plus being angry with the beautiful people around her stressed her out.

Sunako took her usual position at the counter and began breakfast. When the meal was finished being prepared, Sunako set the table in silence. Then the doorbell rang.

"NOSE GOES!" Ranmaru shouted. Immediately everyone in the room, except Sunako, put their finger on their nose.

"Kyohei was last!" Yuki giggled with his hand still plastered onto the middle of his face. Kyohei sighed and got off the couch, losing his seat to Takenaga.

The person who touches their nose last has to answer the door and either A) do the tiring chore of getting the mail, or B) get mauled over by vicious, crazed girls. Although the boys would love for Sunako to take the door chore, with her dark aura and all scaring everyone away, they failed in getting her to participate in the game. And when Kyohei tried to get Sunako to play, he ended up getting punched in the nose.

"Only one package today!" Kyohei called from the living room. The boys all slowly walked in to see what the new fan girl gift of the week was. Sunako didn't move because she never got mail, except on her birthday when her parents sent her cash.

There was a crash followed by silence. Sunako sighed, bored, and went to go find out what caused the noise… more importantly, what she'd have to clean. When she entered the living room, all four boys were leaning over the box. She peeked from behind the doorway and tried to get a closer look. It turns out that all of the guys were blushing. Sunako could feel another nose bleed coming on… Why the heck did they have to be so damn gorgeous?

"Uhm…" Sunako murmured trying to get someone's attention. When the boys turned around they immediately jumped trying to hide her vision from the mysterious parcel.

"Uh... Ha ha ha ha! Sunako-chan! Fancy meeting you here…" Takenaga nervously filled the awkward void.

Ranmaru stared at Sunako with a lustful hunger in his eyes. "So, Sunako-chan, I am a little curious, do you wear thongs or— Mmph!" Yuki jumped to cover Ranmaru's mouth. His face was a deep shade of red. But not as red as Sunako's was getting. 'What the hell is he talking about…?'

"Sunako-chan! Don't mind this pervert. He's just, well you know, being himself!" Yuki giggled nervously.

"I see," Sunako whispered quietly. "Sooooo… Whatcha got there?" She asked…. Almost quieter. When no one made a move to budge, Sunako came closer.

"Uhhhhh it's nothing really, just something from Oba-san, boring yes?" Takenaga replied very quickly. Sunako shrugged it off oblivious to what was going on.

"Auntie? Is there anything for me?" Sunako replied quietly again. She was getting very weirded out by what was going on.

"Well about that…" Yuki swayed nervously. Sunako was getting annoyed now.

"Just let me see!" She charged through the wall of frightened guys. She saw Kyohei with his hand over his mouth trying to suppress laughter. Of course, his cheeks were also a bright pink.

"So Auntie is trying to get her hand in the lady-making process!" Kyohei chuckled. Sunako was beyond aggravated…

Sunako was about to charge at Kyohei when he showed her something that made her freeze in fear. There in the middle of the living room, in front of all the inhabitants in the house, Kyohei was holding a black lace bra along with another array of lingerie. Sunako's eyes widened and she felt her whole body turn red.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sunako screamed and quickly grabbed the box and chucked it out the nearest window, shattering glass everywhere.

"Hold it! You can't just break everything in the house!" Kyohei chased Sunako around on her rampage.

"I am going to kill all you freaking perverts! Why were you holding those garments?" Sunako found herself caught under Kyohei's arm and being dragged back to the living room.

Yuki picked up a piece of paper that fell from the box when Sunako had thrown it. He looked it over and a smile spread across his face.

Ranmaru was fingering the lacy undergarment and rubbed it gently on his cheek. His pleasure was soon ended when Kyohei smacked him on the back of the head while holding a screaming Sunako.

"Hey guys! There was a letter from Oba-san in there!" Yuki squealed and hopped onto the couch. The whole room went silent… except for Sunako's wailing. Kyohei laid her down on the couch and sat on top of her stomach. Then, he grabbed a pillow off of the floor and put it over her face.

"Continue," Kyohei smiled sadistically.

Yuki cleared his throat and began to read the letter from their "Auntie Dearest".

_My dear Sunako-chan,_

_I hope you will enjoy the present I picked up for you in Paris. Trust me, they are comfortable. And please try to keep them hidden… from Ranmaru especially. Well I wanted to tell you about this vacation that I have planned for all of you. I've already sent an informational letter to Noi-chan as well. You will all be spending an all expense paid trip to a beach resort! Complete with hot springs and whatever else you may desire. You will all be staying in the same beach area… But you're condo arrangements are a bit tight because of the expenses. Ranmaru and Yuki will be sharing a condo and I'm sure Takenaga-kun would appreciate it if he were to share with Noi-chan. And here is my predicament. You must _

_understand that getting these arrangements was extremely difficult and hard to move around. And when I already assigned Takenaga with Noi, I forgot about Kyohei. So Sunako-chan, you will be sharing a condo with Kyohei… Sorry? I'm sure it will all work out. You will be embarking on your vacation by an overnight cruise ship this weekend. Please don't kill each other. You will be covering any extra fees! Oh and Sunako dear, I'm sure you will not want to go, but I assure you that you will!_

_Love,_

_Your dearest Auntie_

_P.S. Make sure to put those gifts to good use!!_

"WHAT?!" Sunako and Kyohei screamed in unison. Blood began to trickle down Sunako's face and she punched Kyohei in the arm.

"I HATE YOU! I'm not going!" And with that, Sunako ran to her room to immerse herself in a horror film.

"All expense paid my ass," Ranmaru looked over the letter again. When he reached for the envelope, another slip of paper fell to the ground. He picked it up, looked it over and chuckled nervously.

"There's a little something that Auntie forgot to share with us," Ranmaru stated holding the slip of paper between his fingers. "It's kind of important…."

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? Leave me a review and tell me what could be improved! This is a story that is open to suggestions, meaning if I think its a good idea it will be featured in a chapter and I will cite your penname. I will also cite reviewers in this story because I think it's really sweet when I see my name in a chapter. I don't know if you feel the same but whatever.**

**Please leave a review anyways on what you'd like to see in the future.**

**Till next time!!**


	2. Awkward Persuasion

**Sarah: Hey all! Long time no see! School, sports, finals, basically life has gotten in the way and I know that I haven't updated ina super duper long time! But Now that classes are over and summer is here, in between school work and chilling with friends, my goal is to complete my stories/get as much of them completed as possible. **

**Now without further ado, I present you with the next chapter of Crowded Loneliness!**

"What is it, Ranmaru?" Takenaga reached out for the letter. He skimmed it over, eyes wide, and began to read it aloud.

_Boys, _

_Please make sure that Sunako does not read this side of the letter. By now she probably stormed off into her room to brood about how unfair this is. This assignment I decided to take a little action seeing as you were going nowhere. Now part one is to get Sunako to go on this trip. Use any means necessary to get her to go. I would like her to experience a summer trip in romantic scenery with her friends. Now I expect that her needs be tended to… within reason. Please I would like a successful turnout for my darling niece. _

_Enjoy your trip!_

_P.S. If you indeed fail, I'll raise your rent by three times as much as it already is! _

"Are… you… kidding me…" the boys stared solemnly at the piece of paper.

"How the hell are we going to make Sunako go? Oba-san is basically asking for the impossible," Kyohei complained.

"Might as well tell Sunako now rather than later," Ranmaru said approaching the stairs hesitantly.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Takenaga leaped of the couch and blocked the stairs off.

"Ranmaru do you really want to face the she-witch?" Kyohei casually leaned against the doorjamb.

Ranmaru shivered slightly. "Well Mr. I Think I'll Piss Off Sunako Every Minute Of The Day, what do you suggest?"

The boys climbed the stairs in unison and tried to think of ways to trick Sunako into coming along with them.

-In Sunako's Room-

"That was the second most humiliating experience of my life," Sunako sighed sliding down to the floor. "Hiroshi-kun, why am I so unfortunate?"

Sunako walked over to her bed and laid down gently. The red satin brushed against the skin of her legs. She closed her eyes and fell into a shallow slumber.

-In The Hallway-

"Well someone has to tell her sooner or later," Yuki grumbled.

"Yes, we realized. If you're so eager to tell her, why don't you?" Ranmaru snapped.

"You know very well that I get scared every single time I approach her room!"

"Well then don't complain, midget!"

"Excuse me! Why aren't you going in and telling her then?"

"Because I've already stated that I don't want to!"

"Well neither do I! Quit yelling at me!"

"Enough!" Takenaga intervened. "I personally think Kyohei should do it because he got her mad in the first place.

"What! She would've been mad anyways!"

"Yeah, but you're used to her wailing on you, we aren't," Takenaga smiled and pushed Kyohei into Sunako's room.

Kyohei stumbled into Sunako's room swearing. Sunako despised anything approaching light… so Kyohei was forced to try his luck in the pitch black darkness that was Sunako's room.

"She could at least open a window or something…" Kyohei said while stubbing his toe on the edge of Sunako's bed. He looked up and saw Sunako's sleeping form in the dim light of a fading candle. Her delicate features melded with the red sheets on her bed. Kyohei suddenly became nervous. He slowly reached his hand over to touch her arm, but stopped. Sunako let out a slow breath in her sleep and turned on her side. Kyohei reached out to touch her again.

"Kyohei if you think about taking advantage of me in my sleep, I will make your life hell on earth."

"HOLY CRAP!" Kyohei jumped back and clutched at his chest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Actually I was going to ask you the same question, why are you in my room, hovering over my sleeping form?"

Kyohei blinked. "Well I have to talk to you about something…"

"Well I have no desire to talk to you. Now if you would be so kind as to leave my domain before I slash your throat." Sunako turned over and pulled the covers over her head.

"Listen Nakahara, I don't wanna be here either, so let's not make this difficult and just let me say what I have to say!"

No response.

Kyohei grabbed out to her shoulder to turn her over. "Just listen and I'll leave!" Sunako thrashed her arms and legs trying to resist Kyohei's powerful hold.

"Leave me alone!"

"Quit struggling!" Sunako swung around to kick Kyohei in the face. He dodged, but lost his balance and fell to the floor still clutching Sunako's arm. Sunako fell on his chest and the covers enveloped the two of them.

-In the Hallway-

"Geez, what's all that noise?" Yuki said. Takenaga and Ranmaru looked at each other, wondering the worst.

"I think we should go downstairs!" Takenaga said.

"Are you kidding me? I need evidence!" Ranmaru rushed at Sunako's door.

"No!" Takenaga grabbed Ranmaru and tried to wrestle him away from the door.

-In Sunako's Room-

Kyohei grabbed her wrists and pinned them high over her head. He was breathing hard, after all, Sunako fights equivalent to him.

"Are you ready to listen?" Sweat shimmered on his foe head, making him shine more than usual.

"_Oh no… not again!_" Yuki, Ranmaru, and Takenaga burst into the room just as blood spurted all over her and Kyohei.

-In the Living Room-

"Sunako….?"

Sunako was sitting in the corner of the room, dark clouds sifting around her sulking form.

"Sunako-chan? We have to tell you something about Oba-san's letter," Yuki slowly came next to Sunako. She always felt more comfortable around him. But she was definitely not in the mood.

"I told you I'm not going!"

"Well… that may be a problem…" Takenaga sat on the couch. She shot a death glare at him.

Kyohei came in the room with an ice pack over his black eye. "Would you quit being a baby?"

"I don't know… Would you quit being such an ass? Or would you like your whole body to black and blue?" Sunako muttered in the corner.

"HA! I'm being the ass! That is rich! Well can't wait to be sharing a condo with you because if you refuse to come on this trip, all of your dolls, including Hiroshi-kun, will not be returned to your possession ever!"

Sunako's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

* * *

**Sarah: So getting better/worse? Gimem suggestions! So far I have only received one realy suggestion from fireflyalchemy and i am most likely going to use it! So give me your ideas and i'm sure we can incorporate them!**


	3. Food, Treasure, and Pirate Ships, OH MY

**Sarah: Hello again! I am getting better at updating! Kinda... Well anyways, there isn't really much to say but enjoy the chapter and please review!!**

Brrring….

Briiiiiiiiiiiing….

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"Would someone pick up the goddamn phone?" Kyohei came down the stairs with his suit case. Everyone, including Sunako although she was particularly unhappy about it, was down stairs waiting for Kyohei.

"Hello, Nakahara residence," Ranmaru picked up the phone. "Hi Auntie!" Everyone in the room exchanged glances with each other as Ranmaru pleasantly went on with his conversation.

"Yes, yes, yes, I'm sure she'll have a lovely time. Mhmm! Noi-chan? All right, well we'll have a wonderful vacation. Thank you again Oba-san!" The minute Ranmaru set the phone on the receiver; he sighed and slumped on the couch.

"What did she say?" Yuki came over, all decked out in his bucket hat and sunglasses.

"That she just sent out a private jet to pick us up here, and that Noi-chan will be departing with us," Ranmaru leaned his cheek onto his hand. "Look she's coming up the front way right now."

And with that, the door bell rang and Noi came in the door, running straight for Takenaga.

"Takenaga-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!!"

"Hi, Noi-chan," Takenaga hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. He still wasn't completely used to the fact that he and Noi were going out yet.

"Sunako-chan! Aren't you excited? We get to spend a summer vacation with everyone!" Noi-chan came over and sat next to Sunako who was on the ground.

Sunako replied with a grunt.

"Noi, I wouldn't talk to her, she is in pissy mood," Kyohei said from the opposite side of the room. Sunako looked up and gave Kyohei a glare that would literally kill with all the practice she has had with it.

"Miserable creature of the light. Fricking making my life hell. Don't see why I have to go on this trip anyways…" Sunako folded her arms over her chest and slumped.

"Awwwww Sunako, I wouldn't want to be the only girl going. Cheer up for me? Please?" Noi crouched down next to her.

"Correction, you are the only girl going, Noi," Kyohei huffed. Everyone braced themselves for the attack on Kyohei, but Sunako just sat there and adjusted her hat.

"You're right," she whispered, "Noi-chan is the only girl, I'm a monster." And then she smiled. Not one of her usual creepy smiles, but a soft, sincere smile.

The boys all stared in shock. They were interrupted by the jet landing. Takenaga coughed. "Well it's time to go everyone. Grab all of your stuff," he motioned to take his suitcase and pulled Noi's along with him.

Everyone was filing out the door. Yuki came up behind Kyohei and punched him in the arm.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" he said in an annoyed whisper, despite the CAPS.

"Because it's insulting. She needs to get it straight that she can't go around telling everyone that they are stupid 'creatures of the light'. I can't believe the land lady… Why, of all people do I have to stay with her?" Kyohei walked down the front walk way and loaded his things into the plane.

Yuki sighed. "Still, our goal is to make her a lady, not criticize her. He's not prince charming either."

-In the Plane-

"Rannnnnnn-channnnnn," one of the promiscuous flight attendants strutted by. "I need help with a problem in the back of the plane… Maybe your big strong muscles could be of use?" the flight attendant grazed her manicured fingernails down his arm. Naturally, Ranmaru agreed.

"Of course, whatever you need to be done I am sure I can comply," Ranmaru smirked unbuckling his seat belt. That random background of dancing flowers reeled behind him.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

Sunako sat at the very back of the jet in the window seat, reading one of the horror mangas she had brought along. When suddenly….

"Sunako-chan!!" Noi jumped into the seat next to Sunako. She leapt up in surprise. Sunako shrunk into the corner of her seat shivering in fear.

Noi being Noi, ignored this. "Aren't you so excited?! We get to spend summer vacation at a beach resort with Takenaga-kun! And everyone else!" Sunako glanced at Noi, who was occupied with certain scenarios between her and Takenaga. Going back to the really gory manga she was reading, Sunako flipped the page slowly taking in all of the glorious blood.

"Sunako don't you want to spend your summer vacation on the sunny beach?" Noi asked, apparently done fantasizing for the moment.

Sunako flinched at the word sunny. "I'd rather not. But Auntie wants me to experience new things, no matter how much I don't want to. And do you think I could get away with saying no with the people I live with?" She replied not taking her eyes off of her book.

"But it's a chance to wear bathing suits…." Noi drolled on and on creating a mental agenda of all the things she wanted to do with Takenaga. Sunako twitched at all of the activities Noi was describing to her…

"—and then there's all of the food!"

Sunako's ears perked up… "Food?" She muttered again innocently, smiling.

"—and buried treasure,"

Sunako smile got wider.

"—and sunken pirate ships,"

Sunako's smile got really, really big.

"Let's go!" Chibi Sunako sprang up, little fist above her head.

* * *

**Sarah: So how did I do? Please leave a review for me and tell me what could be improved!!**


End file.
